3292 Páginas Não São o Suficiente
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Coletanea de Drabbles sobre os Casais Canon de Harry Potter. Escritas para a 3a edição do Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.
1. Clichê

**Clichê**

"Eu... Não sei... Não é você, sou eu... Só não estou preparado... Para me comprometer tanto agora." Ron tropeçava nas palavras enquanto tentava dizer qualquer coisa que o livrasse o mais facilmente possível daquela situação. Já tinha chegado ao seu limite de paciência, e todo o bom humor se fora muito antes daquela semana.

"Não comigo, apenas com Hermione Granger, não é?" ela respondeu, e apesar de ter a profundidade emocional de uma colher de chá, ele sabia que suas palavras ferozes eram uma tentativa de conter o choro -- embora se de raiva ou tristeza, não sabia dizer.

"Não é... assim. Hermione e eu... Somos apenas amigos" falou, não querendo que aquilo se tornasse mais um problema em sua vida. Não fazia a mais vaga idéia de o que realmente poderia acontecer entre ele e Hermione.

"Você é um cego e um tolo, Ronald Weasley" ela falou, e sua voz agora era fria, a despeito das lágrimas rolando. "E vai acabar perdendo-a só por não ter coragem de dizer nada. Você tem razão: não sou eu, é _você_ o problema. E eu também não quero mais."

E a loira saiu pisando firme, enquanto ele apenas olhava atordoado, se perguntando que raios, afinal, as garotas queriam.


	2. Cacos de Cristal

**Cacos de Cristal**

"Então eu disse a eles que se eles estavam dispostos a jogar tudo no lixo pelas idéias lunáticas de um garotinho, eu faria questão de deixar claro para todo mundo que não queria mais ser associado com eles."

Doía para Percy reviver aqueles momentos, a humilhação da discussão com seu pai fazia suas orelhas arderem de vergonha, mas sabia que podia confiar em Penélope. Eles se estavam juntos há anos demais para pensar diferente, tinham passado por tanto juntos, dificuldades e glórias. Sabia que ela poderia entendê-lo.

A garota aproximou-se, abraçando-o e seus cachos castanhos toldaram a visão do ruivo que ficou ali, respirando fundo, e tentando controlar suas emoções.

"Eu sinto muito" ela disse, finalmente. "Sinto muito que tudo isso tenha acontecido, Percy, mas..." ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça e soltando-o.

"Você pode ficar aqui enquanto procura um apartamento, claro. Apesar de tudo..." sua voz apagou-se sem terminar a frase.

Ele levantou, juntando toda a dignidade que ainda conseguia manter, e disse.

"Se não tivesse que me mudar, com essa promoção eu poderia começar a juntar dinheiro, mas... Você entende que vamos precisar esperar mais algum tempo antes de podermos noivar."

Penelope o olhou, e seu olhar era tão cheio de compaixão e ternura que só ele teria sido capaz de quebrá-lo, ainda que nada mais tivesse acontecido naqueles últimos dias.

"Percy, você _sempre_ terá um lugar no meu coração. De verdade. Mas eu não poderia... Casar com alguém que é capaz de trair a própria família dessa forma. Eu não poderia, jamais, me sentir segura ou simplesmente esquecer. Você os magoou, meu bem. E se fez isso com eles, o que não faria comigo?"

A voz dela era calma e suave, mas isso não impediu Percy de sentir-se espancado e desnorteado.

"Desculpe, mas eu não posso mais confiar cegamente em você."

Ele ouviu-a falando por um longo tempo, concentrando-se no tom consolador e suave de suas palavras, tentando ignorar seu significado, mas era impossível.

Tinha, realmente, perdido tudo.

Sem conseguir aceitar favores de mais alguém que o recriminava, aparatou.

(Nunca soube que Penélope ficara muito tempo na sala, abraçada com o travesseiro que trouxera para ele, as lágrimas silenciosas de quem sofria por ter sido honesto.)


	3. Desigualdade

**Desigualdade**

Os raios que entravam pela janela do salão comunal vazio falavam de uma manhã luminosa que se aproximava. Ginny estava quieta, olhando pela janela, já sem forças para chorar ou sorrir, achava que jamais sentiria nada novamente. Suas emoções já tinham a deixado exausta, e agora, o silêncio era bem vindo.

Passos se aproximavam, mas ela não se virou para ver. Só havia mais uma pessoa na Torre da Grifinória.

"Que horas são?"

"Está quase amanhecendo. Você dormiu um dia inteiro" falou, a voz sem emoção.

Mais passos, e então estava sendo abraçada pelas costas. Sentiu o calor do hálito de Harry, tão perto de seu rosto.

"Eu senti sua falta."

Não respondeu. Não confiava no que poderia dizer.

"Pensei em você todos os dias. Toda noite eu olhava no mapa do maroto, você dormindo aqui, em Hogwarts. Quis estar contigo o tempo todo."

Ele a apertou mais forte, e beijou seu rosto de leve, claramente esperando que ela se virasse.

"Não o suficiente" respondeu, a voz firme e cortante.

"Não o suficiente o que?"

"Não sentiu minha falta o suficiente, não quis o suficiente. Não me escreveu, não me mandou recados, não procurou por mim, SEQUER FALOU COMIGO QUANDO TUDO ACABOU!"

"... Era muito arriscado, ok? Eu não queria..."

"HISTORINHAS E DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS! Você estava sendo vigiado? Adivinhe só, eu também! Mas quando eu estava na tia Muriel e você sabia, você sabia onde eu estava, você sequer mandou um oi. Você não falou comigo DEPOIS de derrotar o Voldemort. Você não pensou em mim. É tudo Ron e Hermione, eles são seus amigos, eu sei, seus melhores amigos, e foram até o inferno por você. E eu teria ido também, Harry James Potter, se você tivesse me pedido! Mas você me proibiu e me tratou como se eu fosse um risco, como se eu fosse incompetente, como se eu fosse menos que a porra do Colin Creevey."

"Não é assim, eu só estava preocupado e..."

"Você não é minha mãe" respondeu, a fúria tornando-se gelada, "para me tratar como seu eu fosse criança. Toda a nobre preocupação..." ela tinha se desvencilhado, e andava na sala comunal, de um lado pro outro, sem sequer ver o rosto dele se franzir pelo deboche. "Não impediu nada de acontecer, nem hoje, nem nunca! E eu, tão boba, que achei que você era o príncipe encantado que tinha me salvo e ficaria comigo... Mas a única coisa que você sabe fazer é ir embora. As pessoas te deixaram pra trás, e você aprendeu isso muito bem. Eu sou uma _pessoa_ Harry, não um bibelô que você pode por em cima da lareira!"

"Nunca achei que fosse" ele respondeu, e seu tom de voz era cansado. "Eu senti sua falta, e queria aproveitar estar com você de novo, só isso. Não queria te perder antes da hora."

Ela o olhou por um longo tempo, e seus olhos ardiam como o fogo, deixando claro que ela tentava controlar uma tormenta.

"Certo. Você só achou que a minha vida pararia e eu esperaria por você. Que nada, nunca, poderia acontecer para nos afastar, não é? Porque, afinal, eu _sempre_ esperei. Certo. A culpa é toda minha, claro. Deveria apenas sentar em meu canto e ficar lá como uma mocinha bem comportada enquanto você não volta." Falou, em um impulso venenoso, e ele se encolheu diante da ironia pesada.

A ruiva começou a caminhar em direção ao buraco do retrato, com passadas firmes, ele finalmente conseguiu recuperar a voz.

"Ginny..."

"Quando você aprender a pensar em como os outros se sentem, e não só no que você acha melhor pra todo mundo, Harry Potter, ai você pode vir com 'Ginnys' pra cima de mim. Mas enquanto você for esse egoísta-cheio-de-desculpas-de-um-bem-maior, pode ficar longe."

E ela saiu, com certeza de que aquilo era o mínimo que poderia fazer por seu orgulho, por sua integridade, pelos dois. Não havia espaço num relacionamento para desigualdade.


	4. The Leap

**The Leap**

"Você é de planejar as coisas?" perguntou Bill, em um sábado qualquer de primavera, enquanto caminhavam no parque. As crianças (trouxas) corriam e brincavam com suas bolas e bonecas, mas não os incomodava nem um pouco; os dois adoravam crianças, na verdade.

A loira moveu a cabeça para os dois lados, em duvida, e o movimento casual foi o suficiente para todos os homens em volta olharem para ela boquiabertos. Bill reparou, mas não deu muita atenção: precisava acostumar-se.

"Mans orr menes. Eu gosto de saberr o que vou fazerr, mas non fico planejando cada detalhe, porr quê?"

O ruivo deus os ombros, sorrindo para ela, que sorriu de volta. Os olhos de Fleur brilhavam sempre que olhavam para ele - como se não acreditasse em sua sorte; e aquilo fazia seu estomago se contrair: ele de fato não acreditava em _sua_ sorte. Não porque ela era linda e seu charme veela fazia impossível não repará-la, mas porque era mais que uma garota fútil como tantas outras, sabia conversar, tinha gostos refinados, era inteligente e sempre disposta a tentar coisas novas - ainda que apenas para dizer como era melhor na França. Era um jogo dos dois, comparar tudo que faziam ali com como era feito na França e no Egito

"Eu sou um cara que gosta de planejar. Cada mínimo detalhe, e repassar várias vezes, até que tenha certeza que vai sair perfeito."

"Non parrece com você." ela disse, sorrindo.

"O segredo da coisa é fazer tudo parecer casual" respondeu, sorrindo. Ele pegou a mão da namorada, andando com ela em direção a ponte que cruzava o lago mais próximo. "Eu gosto de viver o momento, mas para fazer isso, preciso ter certeza que ele será da forma como eu imaginei. Sabe, ajudava muito no Egito. Ter um plano geralmente é a melhor forma de conseguir realmente entrar nas pirâmides, quanto mais informações e detalhes você tem, maior sua chance de sucesso. Claro, você também precisa pensar rápido, porque invariavelmente alguma coisa dá errado, mas nunca te pega realmente de surpresa, porque você está o tempo inteiro preparado."

"É ton sexy quando você fala sobre o Egito" falou, dando risadinhas.

Os dois deram alguns passos para frente, em silêncio, apenas sorrindo um para o outro, até que Bill parou, no meio da ponte e olhou através da brecha das árvores para o lugar onde o sol descia no horizonte.

"Só mais uns segundos", murmurou para si mesmo, e quase atendendo ao seu pedido, a luz foi tomada por matizes de laranja e vermelho, típicas do pôr do sol.

"Eu quero ser mais do que sexy, Fleur" ele falou então, a voz firme e determinada. "Eu quero ser carinhoso, e amigável, e companheiro..."

"Mas você é!" ela respondeu, confusa, e ele fez um gesto para ela esperar.

"Mais do que isso, eu quero ser isso tudo _sempre_. Quando a gente sai, e o fim da tarde chega, e o sol bate nos seus cabelos e nos meus, eu consigo ver a cor que teriam nos nossos filhos. Eu quero o para sempre, Fleur" ele falou, respirando fundo, e só então reparou que - exatamente como o planejado, um quarteto de cordas tocava, as notas reverberando como um fundo suave para o momento. Teria sorriso para si mesmo, se não fosse o nervosismo. "Com você. É por isso que eu estou aqui... Me declarando para você e perguntando, a pergunta que eu passei a vida inteira me perguntando como fazer. Você quer casar comigo?"

Sabia o que sua mãe diria - que estava se apressando. Sabia o que seu pai diria - para ter cautela, mesmo agora. Mas o único conselho que daria ouvidos agora era o de Charlie: faça o impossível. Faça tudo. Aposte todas as suas fichas, se você tem certeza. E era tão difícil saber o que fazer com Fleur, porque ela era o tipo de garota que sempre fora bajulada, mas precisava ter confiança de que ela sabia que eram mais que palavras: era verdade.

"Oh, Bill..." a voz dela era suave, e emocionada, olhando para ele e não para a caixa aberta em suas mãos. "Sin! Ah, Sin! Clarro que eu querro casar com você!"

Quase saltitando de animação, ela aproximou-se dele, ignorando completamente o anel e beijando-o na boca com toda sua vontade.

"Te amar e honrar, até que a morte nos separe", ele disse, colocando o anel na mão direita da garota, e ela apenas sorriu, os olhos brilhando de alegria.

"Parra sempre, William. Parra sempre."

E como se prevendo o futuro dos dois, risos de crianças cortaram o ar enquanto se beijavam mais uma vez.


	5. Falsas Esperanças

**Falsas Esperanças**

"Eu non sei do que você estarr falando."

Ele deveria ter sabido neste exato momento que aquilo não levaria a nada, a não ser mágoa e dor. No entanto, no fundo, Hagrid era inocente e inexperiente no que dizia respeito desse tipo de assuntos, e continuou falando, buscando uma conexão, como nunca pudera ter com ninguém antes.

"Não vá! Eu nunca... Nunca conheci outra pessoa assim antes!!"

"Outrra pessoa como, exatamente?" Não conseguia entender porque ela estava falando naquele tom, como se ele estivesse tentando atacá-la.

"Outro meio-gigante, claro!" falou, surpreso.

"Como você ousa?!" Ela gritou, a voz tomando conta de tudo em volta. Aquele era o maior tapa na cara que poderia receber. "Eu nunca fui tão insultada em toda minha vida! Meio gigante? Moi? Eu só tenho ossos muito grráudos!". Mas ele mal ouviu as palavras, o tom dizia mais que o suficiente, e enquanto ela ia embora, ele ficou, olhando para o nada.

Olimpia não poderia, nunca, dar a ele o que estava procurando. Simplesmente não estava preparada para se assumir, para admitir. Não dividiria suas duvidas, suas alegrias. Ela não podia, realmente, ser como ele. Nunca seria como ele, num sentido mais profundo, e irreparável.

Então se levantou, voltando para cara, e tentando juntar os cacos de seu coração partido.


	6. Vita Novus

**Vita Novus**

"Mal posso acreditar" a voz de Lucius era quase um sussurro, mas nem um pouco menos extasiada por isso. "Livres, de todas as acusações! Todos nós! E..."

Draco balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer, e afastando-se dos dois. O homem abraçou sua esposa em uma rara demonstração pública.

"Eu nunca vou poder te agradecer o suficiente! Você salvou nossas vidas, Cissy!"

A mulher loira sorriu, e acariciou o rosto dele de leve.

"Na verdade, meu amor, quem nos salvou foi Harry Potter. E você deveria agradecê-lo."

O garoto-que-sobreviveu saia agora do tribunal, acompanhado, como sempre, de Weasley e Granger. Endireitando-se, Lucius deu um passo a frente, colocando-se na frente do trio. O garoto imediatamnte fechou o rosto, e a menina pareceu tensa, mas continuou exibindo um rosto confiante. O homem riu, internamente, decidindo que poderia aprender a admirar aquela força de vontade. Harry, por outro lado, parecia apenas cansado e confuso.

"Vamos lá" falou sua esposa, apertando sua mão, e ele inspirou antes de falar.

"Muito obrigado, Harry Potter. O que você disse a nosso respeito foi... De grande ajuda, e admirável."

Todos os três pareciam surpresos agora, que alguém tão orgulhoso quanto Lucius Malfoy pudesse agradecer por algo. E por mais que soubessem muito de guerra e de dificuldades, jamais saberiam o que era estar completamente indefesos sob o controle do Lord das Trevas.

"Você nos ajudou a achar nosso filho, e nos ajudou a manter nossa família unida" falou Cissy, a voz calma e afetuosa. "E eu nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente."

"A senhora salvou minha vida", ele disse, a voz firme, mas ela apenas sorriu.

"Mas não pela sua causa" respondeu, calma. "E eu agradeço que você tenha nos ajudado mesmo assim."

"Apenas falei a verdade" respondeu, seu jeito, e sua mão esquerda esfregou a direita em um gesto quase desapercebido.

O homem sorriu para os três adolescentes, seu costumeiro sorriso escarninho, antes de falar.

"Você vai descobrir um dia, Potter, que a verdade depende dos olhos de quem vê."

Aquilo era o suficiente para Lucius, e ele andou para longe dos três, mas Narcissa ficou mais um momento.

"Eu só gostaria que vocês pudessem dar uma nova chance a Draco. Ele não é mau, apenas teve que tomar escolhas difíceis, como vocês." e, olhando diretamente para Harry, falou: "Ele sempre quis ser seu amigo, Harry. Dê a ele ao menos uma chance de se desculpar." Sorrindo novamente para os três, despediu-se. "Agora, se me dão licença, meu marido precisa de mim."

E, andando até encontrá-lo, deu as mãos a Lucius caminhando em direção a uma nova vida.


	7. Cavalheirismo Brutal

**Cavalheirismo Brutal**

"Por que você o socou?"

"Ele estava dando em cima de você" respondeu o ruivo, dando os ombros.

Angelina cruzou os braços, irritada, e bateu com o pé no chão uma única vez, antes de falar.

"Você não devia ter feto isso."

Ele a olhou, e abriu um de seus sorrisos mais contagiantes antes de responder.

"Você estava empurrando-o para longe."

"Não é motivo para dar um soco na cara dele! Imagina se a McGonagall tivesse te visto..."

"... Imagina se ela tivesse visto ele te agarrando a força, então."

"Vocês não podem mais se meter em confusões. Você sabe disso."

Ela continuava irritada, mas de uma forma diferente, e ele riu.

"Nunca te preocupou antes. E, como eu disse, ele estava dando em cima de você _um pouco demais_."

"Você não é meu namorado, Fred."

Ele colocou a mão sobre o coração, cambaleando para trás de maneira falsa enquanto exclamava "ouch", e ela não pode impedir um pequeno sorriso.

"Você é minha amiga" ele respondeu, abraçando-a levemente, e iniciando mais uma dança. "E só por isso já vale a pena te proteger."

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, emocionada demais para dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que uma parte de si não parasse de gritar que ela não precisava de um cara para protegê-la. O que vale, afinal, é a intenção.


	8. Erro 404

**Erro 404**

Ela não pode evitar as lágrimas, não pode evitar os pensamentos - e se... Qualquer coisa poderia ter mudado o final, não? Com infinitas variáveis, cada uma contava enormemente para o resultado final. Cho Chang estava acostumada a ser chamada de superficial, emotiva e tola, mas também era uma Corvinal, e muito inteligente. Não pensava nas coisas de forma lógica e direta como todo mundo fazia: ela olhava todos os pequenos detalhes que afetavam a cena, como as menores alterações eram capazes de transformar toda uma realidade - e isso que a fazia uma boa apanhadora.

Então talvez, talvez, se ele tivesse sabido estas coisas... Pudesse ter evitado. Poderia estar com ela. Ou não estar com ela, mas ao menos vivo, bem, feliz, seguindo sua vida... Ao invés de tornar-se um capítulo inacabado, largado no rascunho de sua vida. Harry ainda estava lá, e ela falou, porque gostava de falar com as pessoas. Ele a abraçou, consolando-a desajeitadamente, mas com sinceridade. E ela o beijou, com gratidão e carinho, e uma certa dose de esperança.

Pensou, realmente, que os dois juntos poderiam conversar. Que ele poderia ajudá-la a fechar aquele capítulo, e seguir com ela para um novo.

Mas, não. Harry Potter _desejava-a_, não se importava com ela. Não queria dividir, não sabia empatizar. Ela abriu-se em busca de consolo, e encontrou uma muralha bem guardada e ameaçadora. Falou bobagens, apenas por mágoa. Hermione Granger nunca fora um problema, ou ameaça, e ela sabia. Mas também sabia que, como amiga, era capaz de receber mais de Harry do que ela era.

Ficou apenas o gosto amargo na boca, de algo que se busca desesperadamente, apenas para não encontrar.


	9. I've Followed You Into The Dark

**I've followed you into the dark**

"Eu te disse, Rodolphus, quantas vezes eu te disse! E ele veio, veio por nós, para salvar aqueles que se mantiveram fiéis! Ele nunca falha, Rodolphus, nunca, por mais de demore, porque ele **é** o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu! E eu sempre disse..."

Rodolphus interrompeu o discurso da mulher com um beijo. Não um beijo suave, ou carinhoso, um beijo de desespero, de luxúria, de paixão, de um tornado de sentimentos religados subitamente depois de anos embotados. Não apenas um beijo, mas a prendia com seus braços, explorando-a com toques e apertões que demonstravam sua surpresa em vê-la novamente, verdadeira, carne e osso, não mero fruto de uma imaginação criadas por dementadores.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, quando conseguiu se desvencilhar.

"Eu senti sua falta, Bella" sussurrou, e a voz era rouca pela falta de uso e pelo desespero crescente. "Todos os dias. Da minha mulher."

"Você não prestou a menor atenção em nada do que eu disse? O Lord..."

"Eu já ouvi isso antes, e certamente ouvirei novamente, Bellatrix" ele respondeu, com um tanto de rispidez, ainda a segurando firme. "Não se esqueça que muito antes _dele_ ser o seu Lord, você já era minha."

A mulher sequer teve tempo de protestar antes que ele a beijasse novamente, lentamente se recordando de tudo que tinha esquecido naqueles longos anos. Não queria Rodolphus, nunca quisera, ele sempre fora mais um meio do que um fim em si próprio. Mas ele tinha fome e urgência, e ela descobriu que de alguma forma, o desespero dele dava a ela mais vontade do que qualquer frase patética que ele pudesse ter usado antes de Azkaban.


	10. O Elo Mais Forte

**O Elo Mais Forte**

Mesmo a forma como seus passos eram leves e silenciosos deixavam claro que ele voltara para pedir desculpas. Inspirou com força, pensando o que exatamente estavam fazendo um com o outro, que tipo de escolha tinham feito.

Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez não devessem ter sequer começado aquilo. Mas não por ele ser velho demais, pobre demais, perigoso demais. Só Remus poderia se avaliar daquela forma. Muito pelo contrário, talvez não devessem ter tentado por ele ser imaturo demais, depressivo demais, dramático demais; como se todo o mundo dependesse somente de suas atitudes para ser consertado ou completamente amaldiçoado. Mesmo com a auto-estima do tamanho de uma ervilha, Remus se considerava demais.

E ela não poderia salvá-lo de quem ele era, do que todos aqueles anos tinham feito dele. E, claro, sempre fora parte do charme, do que a atraíra. Sabia que além de todo aquele ar isolado, havia alguém cuja maior alegria era cuidar e guiar os outros -- todos os atributos que fariam um bom pai. Mas agora precisava também encarar suas fraquezas, em cada passo suave, aproximando-se cada vez mais.

Seria _ela_ que precisaria segurá-lo em suas crises. _Ela_ que deveria cuidar dele. _Ela_ que podia impedi-lo de perder-se totalmente em suas crises de escuridão pessimista. _Ela_ e não ele, era a parte mais forte daquele relacionamento. E, se ele precisasse, iria até o inferno; porque era _isso_ que tinha aprendido em casa; que por amor, fazia-se tudo.

E ela o amava, apesar dos defeitos que o fizeram sair pela porta. Ele chegou no quarto, finalmente, mas ela não se levantou de sua poltrona.

"Dora, eu sinto..."

"Shh" foi tudo que ela respondeu, com um sorriso triste.

Ele se aproximou mais alguns passos, e ela levantou.

"Mas eu..."

"Está tudo bem agora." ela disse, e pegou-o pela mão.

"Não, não está, eu..." ele tentou mais uma vez, mas ela tocou levemente os lábios dele com os dedos da outra mão.

"Venha para cama, Remus. Vamos deitar."

Enquanto ele a abraçava aquela noite, claramente ainda acordado, ela se perguntou que causas nobres o tinham trazido de volta, o que teria mudado sua mente. Soube, naquele momento, que o que quer que fosse, era algo pelo qual ele lutaria até a morte.

E ela sabia que estaria apenas um passo atrás.


	11. Achados e Perdidos

**Achados e Perdidos**

A morena entrou na parte de trás da loja sem a menor cerimônia, batendo forte com a mão no balcão.

"EU NÃO ACREDITO NELE!"

George olhou para a amiga um tanto surpreso, um tanto curioso, esperando o resto da história que, sem dúvida, viria.

"Ele quem, dessa vez?"

"Morell!" ela bufava e andava em círculos, ainda com as vestes de treino do Appleby Arrows.

"O que o Papai Noel do Mal fez dessa vez?" perguntou, quase rindo. O treinador de Angelina não parecia jamais ter subido em uma vassoura, pelo menos não desde que a Nimbus foi criada.

"Ele me disse que eu estou MUITO VELHA pra jogar!" a garota balançou a cabeça, furiosa, e George arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Ele sempre fora crítico e irritante, mas nunca pareceu realmente maldoso.

"Vamos lá, Angelina, você sabe como ele é. Está só te provocando para que você se esforce mais."

Ela parou, imóvel como uma estátua, e olhou diretamente para ele pela primeira vez desde que tinha entrado.

"Não. Ele _realmente_ quis dizer isso. E me entregou meu termo de rescisão."

O ruivo levantou, abraçando-a, sem saber o que dizer. Milhares de coisas passavam pela sua cabeça, mas nada seria efetivo: nunca tinha passado por aquilo. Na verdade, a certeza de que nenhum chefe os agüentaria muito tempo, foi o que _mais_ incentivou Fred e ele a abrirem o próprio negócio ao invés de começar fornecendo para outros.

E, como se o abraço fosse tudo que faltava, a morena começou a chorar.

"Eu estou sem trabalho, sem saber o que vou fazer, sem chance de retorno ao campo... Sem _dinheiro_ e meu senhorio resolveu aumentar o aluguel, e eu não vou ter como pagar, e vou acabar na rua, pedindo esmola, e ninguém vai acreditar que eu sou eu mesma, até a Rita Skeeter me encontrar e resolver fazer uma daquelas séries de reportagens 'até o fundo do poço', e vou me tornar motivo de piada para todos, e..."

Ela falava entre soluços, completamente incoerente, e ele não conseguiu não rir de seu drama pessimista.

"Relaxa, calma... Você **não** vai virar motivo de piada nem ir morar na rua. E, você não está velha demais para jogar, isso é uma desculpa idiota do Morell."

"Eu já tenho vinte e oito anos, Fred. Vinte e oito anos! Você sabe quantos jogadores..."

"Shh... Calma. Respira. Inspira. Agora... Você ainda pode jogar mais alguns anos, e depois... Depois pode trabalhar num time mesmo sem jogar, não é? Afinal, quantos anos tem o Morell? Uns cem? E ele ainda é treinador!"

"Quem vai me aceitar agora que... agora que..." ela respirou fundo, contendo os soluços desesperados. "Céus, como eu vou pagar..."

"Tem um quarto extra aqui" falou George, num impulso. "Você pode ficar aqui, até... conseguir alguma coisa."

Os olhos dela brilharam com alguma esperança, antes de falar:

"Pouco tempo. Eu prometo. Não quero ficar atrapalhando aqui quando..."

"Você não atrapalha" ele respondeu, honestamente, e a beijou na testa. "Fique o quanto quiser."

"Duas semanas, no máximo."

(Só mudou-se quando estava esperando Roxanne e precisavam de mais um quarto)


	12. Clockwork Robot

**Clockwork Robot**

Vernon nunca foi um homem de grandes gestos românticos, na verdade. Não posso me lembrar de sua última declaração - talvez tenha sido quando Dudley nasceu, e ele disse que me amava, e que era um presente maravilhoso. Mas eu nunca me importei, realmente.

Eu sei que as pessoas que nos conheceram, quando jovens, se perguntavam porque eu tinha decidido ficar com ele quando poderia "ter arranjado algo melhor". Nunca esperei que alguém entendesse, realmente (meus pais não entendiam, e Lily, com seu noivo cheio de gestos grandiosos, certamente nunca poderia entender). A paixão esfria, e todos envelhecemos e ficamos mais velhos. Para um casamento, é preciso compatibilidade. Estabilidade.

Minha família nunca foi particularmente estável, e nem um pouco unida depois que Lily se foi. Éramos todos tão diferentes, pensávamos de formas distintas, e os mesmos valores em nossas bocas soavam tão diferentes quanto o inglês do javanês.

Mas Vernon me entendia, em cada detalhe, mesmo naquelas coisas que não costumávamos falar. Para ele eu sabia que podia contar, sobre minha irmã, sobre meus pais, sobre meus medos, sobre meus ciúmes. E ele nunca me recriminou, e me ajudou em cada passo. Não precisava se declarar, pois em cada vez que queria perguntar sobre a minha irmã e não o fazia (e eu sabia, todas as vezes, que ele pensava em algo assim), era prova o suficiente de amor.

Então eu decidi ficar com ele, mesmo sendo um sujeito prático e nada romântico. Não tinha importância, no final, porque eu _sabia_, o tempo todo, em cada pequena atitude dele. Foi uma boa escolha, afinal. Vernon me fez feliz, por muitos anos, e me deu muitas memórias maravilhosas, apesar de todas as dificuldades que tivemos.

Não precisava de palavras, elas não seriam capaz de dizer a verdade.

Nós somos iguais.


	13. Incondicional

**Incondicional**

Bartolomeu me amava. Provavelmente, o dia que eu descobri isso, foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Era quase inacreditável, aquele garoto sério e ambicioso, um sonserino nato, que era tão duro e capaz de tanta gentileza... Realmente aprendera a me amar.

E jurou me honrar e me valorizar até que a morte nos separasse, para minha alegria.

Mas o dia mais feliz da minha vida, foi quando coloquei o pequeno Bartô nos meus braços a primeira vez. Ele parecia feito de luz, tão pequeno e tão diferente de nós. Eu o amei de uma forma como nunca seria capaz de amar seu pai. E Bartolomeu me amou ainda mais por esse presente, e amou nosso filho ainda mais por ser parte da nossa vida.

Ele era nossa fonte de orgulho, todos os dias. Um garoto inteligente, que aprendia tudo rápido, cheio de curiosidade.

Cheio demais de curiosidade, nós viemos a descobrir.

Ele se formou com tantas glórias, um rapaz tão bonito e eu imaginava o quão rápido ele poderia arranjar uma noiva, e me encher de netos. Eu queria ser avó, pensava na minha velhice, quando eu e Bartolomeu estaríamos rodeados de crianças para nos alegrar. Bartô tinha um rosto marcante, e um sorriso contagiante.

Nenhum de nós notou quando ele se perdeu, tão ocupados que estávamos em sonhar com a vida que ele teria.

E foi como se não só a ilusão a respeito do meu filho fosse destruída, mas a minha própria essência. Ele era assim porque eu e Bartolomeu o deixamos ser assim. Era nossa culpa, em primeira e última instância. E eu não podia suportar vê-lo pagar pelos erros que, no final, eram nossos. Eram meus.

Meu marido me amava, e isso foi o suficiente para convencê-lo. Ele não suportava minha tristeza, minhas lágrimas, a morte da pessoa que eu fora, que ele amara.

Então, ele me deixou ir.

E só agora, só depois, eu me pergunto se isso não apenas me faz ter falhado mais uma vez, se eu não fui egoísta. Se não deveria ter ficado. Na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, ele sempre estivera lá comigo.

Agora, a tristeza era só minha e eu tinha ignorado a dele. Eu quebrei meus votos, no momento em que o convenci, por amor.

Ele me amava incondicionalmente. Mas eu nunca o fiz. E quebrei minha promessa nupcial para proteger quem eu podia amar daquela forma.

Meu filho, e mais ninguém.


	14. Turn Left

**Turn Left¹**

Muitas pessoas te disseram para mudar de caminho, para se comportar diferente, mas se encaixar no padrão. Mas você preferia ficar a deriva, cultivas seus interesses, conhecer você mesma. E, foi assim, que um dia, onde todo mundo viraria a direita, você virou a esquerda.

E, ao fazer isso, você o encontrou. Assim, num dia qualquer, numa sequência imprevisível de eventos, que te levaram a estar ali -- quando todo mundo achava que você já tinha deixado tais buscas para trás e se conformado. Qualquer um teria feito isso, depois de um fracasso tão redundante, mas você insistia e estava ali.

Ele também estava ali, e vocês se conheceram - com um tanto de relutância, e mais uma porção de gentilezas. Logo percebeu que podiam conversar, e a maior parte do tempo eram amenidades, e interesses em comum. Estava muito acostumada a ser mal tratada para se abrir, e descobriu depois de um tempo, que ele pensava o mesmo.

As pessoas faziam piadinhas e brincadeiras, mas você não se importava - não seria Luna Lovegood se se importasse - e logo deixou até de notar. Vocês eram amigos, e se entendiam de formas estranhas. O comportamento era muito diferente, mas a motivação, quase sempre a mesma. Eram uma coisa estranha, todos diriam, e você até concordaria, mas isso dificilmente ia te incomodar.

Conforme as semanas foram passando, percebeu que tinham virado amigos, de alguma forma diferente e peculiar, que nem saberia definir ou explicar muito bem - e duvidava que ele soubesse, afinal. Tudo porque você escolheu virar a esquerda, continuar, e não desistir, ainda que tudo tivesse dado errado antes.

Vocês se entendiam, e o resto do mundo, não precisava entender nada sobre aquilo.

* * *

¹Ah, sim, claro, é uma referência. Ah, sim, claro, eu sou fanática. Ah, sim, claro, não é novidade. Glad we set that out.  
² Feliz Aniversário, shadeboy. =*


	15. Human Nature

**Human Nature**

Eles tinham sete anos, e estavam trocando confidencias no jardim da casa dela.  
"Por quanto tempo você vai ficar comigo?" ele perguntou, sério.

"Para sempre", ela respondeu, e ambos sorriram e deram as mãos de forma tímida.

"Promete?" ele questionou, meio sem jeito.

"Pela minha mãe mortinha!" ela respondeu, rindo. 

* * *

"Você lembra daquela ida a Hogsmeade pouco antes do natal, ano passado?"  
"Nosso primeiro encontro", ela respondeu prontamente. Ele sorriu levemente, e a beijou.

"Hm, excelente" ele disse, depois e ela riu bobamente.

* * *

"O que você está planejando" ela perguntou, séria, na tarde depois do jogo contra a Grifinória.

"Nada." Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha pra ela. "Por que estaria planejando algo?"

"Você não foi ao jogo" ela acusou, com a mão na cintura.

"Eu nunca escondi nada de você, Pansy" ele lembrou, antes de olhar novamente para o pergaminho com uma lista de preparo da poção.

Essa foi a primeira vez que ela desconfiou de algo. 

* * *

"Você já pensou em casamento?"

"Abstratamente?" ele questionou, claramente de má vontade.

"Em com quem você vai casar, eu quero dizer."

"Pansy, se eu fosse você, preocuparia minha cabecinha com coisas de podem acontecer - como morrer nessa guerra maluca - e não com esse tipo de bobagem."

Ela o olhou, chocada, e ele respirou fundo.  
"Desculpe."

"Tem sido ruim?"

"Você sabe."

Mas, na verdade, ela não fazia idéia. E ele sabia disso.

* * *

"Eu achei que nós fossemos uma dupla."

"Nós éramos."

"Você disse que seriamos ser para sempre." Não tinha raiva em sua voz, ou lágrimas. A mágoa era profunda demais para isso.

"Não, Pansy. _Você_ disse." O olhar dele era vazio, sem brilho, e ela queria matá-lo por isso.

"E _você_ me fez prometer! E disse, tantas vezes..."

"Todo mundo mente, Pansy" ele respondeu, cansado. "Inclusive eu. Inclusive você."

"Não para você" retrucou, na mesma hora.

Ele a olhou por um longo momento, em silêncio.

"Nem eu para você. Não mais."

Draco foi embora, e ela ficou ali, olhando para ele, e se perguntando como pudera, um dia, acreditar tanto e algo. Em alguém.

E, de repente, tudo que podia desejar era que todas aquelas memórias se desfizessem no tempo e ela pudesse esquecer, completamente, que um dia tinha sido tão próxima de Draco Malfoy.


	16. I Like You So Much Better

**I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked**

Ted achava que nada poderia deixá-la mais feliz do que bombons e flores, mas Victorie tinha pensado mais: ela tinha pensado num quarto aconchegante, na lareira acesa, em velas espalhadas, e em um vestido que a deixava linda. E, bem, claro que ele estava surpreso, e claro que nada poderia ser mais interessante do que um convite tão direto.

Mas ele não imaginava o quanto ela seria capaz de enfeitiça-lo, não apenas nos beijos e toques suaves, mas em sua própria pele sedosa. Sempre a achou linda, mas nunca teve uma real dimensão do que era aquela coisa quase irreal, quase terrível de tão perfeita, os cabelos loiros com os reflexos de cobre sendo aumentados pela meia-luz, seus olhos brilhantes, num tom tão claro de azul, suas curvas exatas, seus ângulos perfeitos, suas unhas bem-feitas, uma beleza ideal, imaginária, não real.

Entretanto, ela era real, e ainda mais bonita quando tremia de expectativa, se encolhia de dor, suspirava de prazer. Victorie era realmente linda quando seus dedos estavam enrolados em seus cabelos, suas unhas arranhando as costas do namorado, seus lábios entreabertos em um arquejo que seria deselegante em outra mulher. Ted podia senti-la como nunca antes, e a amava como nunca antes, de uma forma muito mais completa e simples.

Quando não tinham palavras para serem ditas, era mais difícil errar. E, tudo que ele podia dizer naquele momento, só podia ser correto.

"Eu te amo".


	17. Web of Lies

**Web of Lies**

"Sua... Bruxa!" ele falou, balançando a cabeça, e aquilo a fez acordar de seu choro entorpecido e olhá-lo. Era a primeira verdade que ele falava.

"Bruxa, sim." respondeu, ficando de pé, e pela primeira vez teve certeza que tinha mesmo poder. "Eu _sou_ bruxa. Nasci assim, cresci assim, vou morrer assim."

"Eu vou te denunciar! Vou contar tudo para..."

"E quem vai acreditar em você, querido?" ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-o com frieza e ressentimento, uma expressão que viria a se repetir muitas e muitas vezes em seu filho. "Pra quem, realmente, você poderia falar?"

E dessa vez, foi ele que riu, uma risada seca e sem humor - que também viria a ser repetida muitas e muitas vezes em seu filho.

"Você não sabe, _querida_? A bruxaria é _crime_ na Inglaterra. Oh, os políciais vão _adorar_ saber disso."

Ele virou as costas, saindo, e ela o olhou, desconcertada.

Poucos minutos depois haviam policiais invadindo a sua casa, mas ela estava preparada. Suas poucas coisas estavam separadas, e sua varinha em punho imobilizou ambos, e também Tom.

"Você vai se arrepender disso, Tom Riddle", ela falou, saindo da casa.

E fugiu, levando dentro dela a arma que mataria o homem que amava.


	18. Os Fins Justificam os Meios

**Os Fins Justificam Os Meios**

Ele provavelmente não tinha notado nela mais que duas vezes antes, e no entanto, os lábios dela estavam contra os dele, suaves e macios, a língua se movendo pouco delicadamente enquanto o beijava e Draco sequer sabia o que deveria fazer naquela situação. Ela deu um passo para trás, e um sorriso travesso, antes de desaparecer na multidão de pessoas comemorando o aniversário de Pansy.

Não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido; uma hora estava muito bem pronto para pegar um drink, e no momento seguinte estava encostado na parede com a loira monumental na qual Astória Greengrass tinha se transformado o imprensando e o beijando com um desespero único. E, agora, claro, ela resolvia desaparecer sem dar explicações.

Não a viu mais aquele dia, e apenas semanas depois, andando no Beco Diagonal, a encontrou e a segurou pelo braço antes que pudesse desaparecer de novo.

"Você me beijou!" declarou, com surpresa, e ela riu da cara dele.

"Fico feliz que tenha notado. Demorou um pouco para cair a ficha."

"Por que você me beijou?" ele repetiu, incrédulo.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso perigoso e cheio de audácia, antes de responder.

"Porque senti vontade"

A garota se soltou, e voltou a se afastar enquanto ele olhava sem reação para o lugar onde ela estava.

Mais algumas semanas precisaram se passar para que tivesse a chance de vê-la.

"Você me beija, e depois fica desaparecendo toda vez que eu tento falar com você. Isso é alguma espécie de jogo?"

A garota sorriu novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele descobriu que não conseguia desviar os olhos da boca macia e rosada dela.

"Se é um jogo, aparentemente, eu estou ganhando" declarou, com uma risadinha.

"Isso é o que você acha", ele respondeu, e a beijou.

Nesse momento, teve certeza que ela realmente ganhara, e ele era o prêmio. Mas não tinha tanta importância assim.


	19. Reações Grifinórias

**Reações Grifinórias**

Ela não o amava - nunca tinha amado, então não era um nobre sacrifício por amor. Era apenas mais uma atitude impensada. A dor cortava seu corpo, e ela gritava, mas no fundo sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Aquela não era a briga dele. Não tanto quanto era dela. Ele não merecia aquilo, a mãe dele não merecia aquilo. Nem sequer avaliara antes de se jogar na frente, e se agora estava sendo torturada, não era problema.

Nunca poderiam fazer com ela pior do que já fora feito, não importa o quanto doesse.

Mas o mundo voltou ao normal rápido o suficiente para ela ouvir mais um grito, e o som de alto quebrando a janela. A mão morena que ela protegera, a ajudou a se levantar, entregando sua varinha.

"O que você fez?" ela perguntou, baixo, mas ele a ouvia mesmo com toda a confusão.

"Eu fiz Karatê quando era criança" foi a única resposta dele. E ela deu um sorriso fraco, e respirou fundo.

Ele a olhou, com um brilho intenso, e ela imaginou se tinha sido um erro - se teria dado falsas esperanças.

"Obrigado, Ginny".

"Só continue a lutar" ela disse, firme. "Ainda temos muitos comensais aqui."

Ele sorriu novamente, e ela sorriu de volta. O calor da batalha tomava conta deles mais uma vez.

(Nunca mais falou no assunto, ele não era nenhum tolo para achar que aquilo era algo além de coragem e estupidez. Seu tempo já fora.)


	20. A Tempestade

**A Tempestade**

Ele poderia tê-la enforcado, poderia ter proferido o feitiço, poderia ter enfiado facas em seu corpo e observado com prazer enquanto o sangue saía do corpo; e nem assim, ele teria tanta certeza que tinha que era o responsável pela morte dela quanto agora. Suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue, impuro e belo, como ela, que fazia todo o mundo virar de cabeça para baixo cada vez que sorria.

No entanto, aqueles olhos verdes ainda o seguiam, ainda eram encarados, e ele os amava, embora odiasse o resto. Os cabelos negros, a forma magra, os traços de Potter tão marcados, e ela tão discreta, difusa, disfarçada no meio daquele rosto. Não parecia certo, não parecia bom. Mas ele fazia, por ela, porque tinha amado-a, porque tinha matado-a.

E quando fechava os olhos, uma última vez, a via ali, pequena e sorridente no parquinho ainda bem cuidado, através dos olhos do filho. Porque tinha amado-o também, do seu jeito. E também iria matá-lo, em breve.


	21. Antes da Tarde Acabar

**Antes da Tarde Acabar**

Ela correu, os cabelos negros ao vento, e segurou forte a sua mão. E você soube, naquele instante, que era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Nunca tinha realmente acreditado que ela faria isso, largar a família, ir contra todos e contra ninguém, e jogar-se nos seus braços enquanto você a girava lentamente como a cena de um filme de amor clichê.

Mas vocês sempre foram um amor clichê, uma doce loucura adolescente, digna de romances bregas e cinema água-com-açúcar. Andromeda Black simplesmente não era para você, e todos sabiam disso, no entanto, ali estava ela.

"Para onde agora?" ela perguntou, e você simplesmente sorriu, incrédulo.

"Onde quiser" respondeu, olhando a forma como o sol baixando dava brilho aos cabelos escuros.

"Vamos logo então" Andromeda sorria para você como se não houvesse amanhã, e você sorria de volta, porque era realmente como se fosse acordar. "Não quero mais perder um minuto perto dessa casa."

E, com um beijo apaixonado, selaram uma promessa de eternidade.


	22. Not Enough

**Not Enough**

Ele sorria para ela, e olhava em seus olhos, tentando passar confiança. As mãos de Michael eram quentes, ainda que um pouco desajeitadas, e parte de sua cabeça sabia que estava gostando daquilo. No entanto, havia mais que isso. Uma voz, gritando, "não".

"Eu te amo" ele sussurrou, se inclinando mais para frente, mais para dentro, e ela se retesou automaticamente.

"Eu não consigo", disse, quase em meio as lágrimas. "Não consigo, não posso".

Michael a olhou com ternura, e ela se odiou naquele instante. Os dedos dele passearam rapidamente por seu rosto, delicadamente, carinhosamente, como tudo que ele fazia.

"Tudo bem", a voz era rouca e suave. "Não tem problema."

Ginny chorou, sentindo vergonha das próprias lágrimas e ele a abraçou gentilmente.

"Desculpe" falou, entre soluços e ele riu.

"Não precisa se desculpar, Gin" Michael a beijou na testa, com cuidado. "Podemos esperar."

Ficaram muito tempo ali, abraçados, sem falar mais nada, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

(Ela nunca deixou de sentir vergonha por aquilo, ele nunca desejou ter feito outra coisa)


	23. Aisle

**Aisle**

Neville já imaginava que ela choraria antes mesmo de começar, mas achava linda a forma como as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas, apesar do brilho nos olhos, do sorriso no rosto. Nunca deixava de sentir-se incrédulo ao lembrar que tudo aquilo era para ele.

Ela estava linda, o véu e a grinalda, o vestido e os cabelos, os olhos e a boca. Sorrindo. Amando. Feliz. Jurando por ele, com ele, para ele. Não teve dúvidas, não hesitou, não temeu, e se pudesse, teria se jogado mais rápido ainda naquilo. Não tremeu enquanto colocava a aliança, pois tinha absoluta certeza do que fazia.

Hannah o fazia feliz, o entendia, o amava.

E Neville não precisara de mais nada, a não ser vê-la sorrir através das lágrimas a primeira vez para saber que casaria com ela.

Agora, estava feito. E, enquanto os lábios se tocavam levemente, imaginou se alguém jamais se sentira tão feliz.


	24. Antes das Cinco

**Antes das Cinco**

Precisou de alguns dias para se recuperar do choque do que fizera, das coisas que ouvira. Precisara de mais que horas andando, e que chegar esfarrapado, não poderia simplesmente aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido e desfazer aqueles meses.

Não sabia bem o que ia dizer, quando bateu na porta dela, flores em uma mão, o cabelo cortado, a barba feita, os olhos novamente sãos. Foi ela mesma quem abriu a porta - um evento raro, e achou que aquilo era um momento de sorte dele.

"Olá, Cecília" ele falou, a voz ainda um pouco rouca, e ela arregalou os olhos.

"Fico feliz em vê-lo recuperado, Sr. Riddle" foi a resposta dela, sem abrir mais a porta, sem convidá-lo a entrar, sem o menor calor na voz. Eram apenas tons frios e polidos, o interesse que poderia dedicar a um vizinho que mal conhecera.

"Para você" disse, entregando as flores, e ela as observou por um longo tempo antes de suspirar.

"Você acha, Sr. Riddle, que eu sou uma daquelas garotas que precisa apenas de flores para esquecer tudo?" sua voz agora era amarga. "Esquecer que você fugiu com outra, esquecer os comentários, esquecer a forma como fui largada, como todas as suas promessas não eram verdadeiras?" Em outra mulher, aquelas palavras teriam soado histéricas, mas com Cecília, parecia que meramente relembrava detalhes desagradáveis de algo que aconteceu com outra pessoa.

"Cecília, você precisa me escutar..." tentou argumentar, pensou até em implorar.

"Oh, claro, todos querem escutar o que aconteceu com Tom Riddle, o grande mistério de Little Hangletown. Tenho certeza que você encontrará muitos ouvidos simpáticos por ai, mas não o meu, Tom. Não o meu. Eu preciso de toda a minha simpatia para mim mesma, já que você me transformou no motivo de chacota para toda a cidade."

O rapaz a olhou incrédulo, mas não havia qualquer suavidade ou gentileza no rosto de Cecília. Era como se tivessem pego a menina delicada que ele deixara e esculpido em pedra.

"Agora, se puder me dar licença, sr. Riddle, são quase cinco horas e preciso arrumar o chá, _meu noivo_ está quase chegando, tenho certeza."

Murmurou alguma resposta apropriada, e ouviu a porta fechar mesmo antes de acabar de virar, o buquê ainda em suas mãos. Olhou as flores, uma última vez, antes de jogá-las no chão e pisotear com raiva. Não havia para onde ir.


	25. Pequenos Erros

**Pequenos Erros**

Só mais uma agressão. Só mais um soco, só mais um roxo. E quando ele não estivesse vendo, poderia pegar sua varinha e corrigir tudo. No entanto, isso só o deixava com mais raiva, e gerava mais discussões. Mais brigas. Mais roxos.

Ela não sabia onde tinha errado exatamente, talvez em algo pequeno.

Porque ele sabia antes, e a amava. E então veio a bebida, a raiva, o ressentimento, as brigas.

Agora ele a odiava, e Eileen... Continuava o amando, de seu jeito, e perdoando, e esperando e torcendo, e tentando ajudar.

Mas ele via isso como se ela estivesse sendo condescendente, e se irritava.

E vinham mais brigas, mais chutes e gritos, e tapas, e beliscões.

Quando os vizinhos todos começavam a comentar, Tobias se irritava, e descontava nela, mais uma vez.

Se tivesse aprendido a se amar, antes, talvez tivesse ido embora. Mas amar com limites nunca foi o forte dos Prince.

Lembrava do primeiro beijo, do pedido de casamento, da lua de mel. Lembrava da gravidez, do nascimento de Severus, e se perguntava _quando_ aquilo tinha tornado-se motivo de pesadelo. A primeira discussão.

O primeiro tom de desprezo.

O primeiro tapa.

E, claro, poderia ter se defendido. Era uma bruxa, afinal, e não precisava de força, apenas de vontade. No entanto...

Não conseguia mais ver mágica, longe de Tobias.

Então aceitava os gritos, tapas e socos, todos os dias, sem perceber o mal que fazia. Sacrificando tudo, porque não tinha mais nada.

(No canto do corredor, um garotinho se encolhia chorando, sem querer ver.)


	26. She's Alright

**She's alright**

Você sabia o que aquele olhar significava. Tinha acontecido mais uma vez. Suspirou, cansado e triste. Queria acreditar, toda vez que ela te dizia que ia mudar. E fazia força, e fingia, mas sabia que era como tentar fazer um rio correr na direção contrária.

Ela já matara antes daquela noite, e provavelmente mataria depois. E você _sempre soube_ que seria assim, e tinha insistido. Era isso que significava estar apaixonado, afinal, abrir mão de todas as convenções pelo que queria.

Você a chamava com carinho todos os dias, e ela fazia sua casa imensa parecer pequena. Ela sorria, a seu jeito, quando você a chamava de "Frid" pela manhã, e lhe dizia para não ser emocional.

No entanto, quando acontecia uma coisa daquelas, seu coração pesava de culpa, porque _sabia_ o quanto aquilo era errado tão intensamente quando _sabia_ que era um instinto.

Você a amava, mas quando descobriu que ela tinha partido, não se entristeceu completamente.

Ela estava bem.


	27. Absens

**Absens**

_"Master was a nasty ungrateful swine who broke his mother's heart"_

"Você lembra quando o pegou pela primeira vez?"  
A voz rouca de Órion encheu o quarto, cortando o vazio e o silêncio que já duravam três dias inteiros.

"Ele era um menino lindo" ela respondeu, perdida nas próprias lembranças. "Aqueles cabelos... E os olhos... E eu pensei: que herdeiro ele será pros Black!" Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça. "Que desperdício."

"Eu sabia que era estranho ele ter sido mandado para a Grifinória..."

"Uma vergonha" ela interrompeu, mas Órion continuou sem dar atenção.

"Mas nunca achei que iria tão longe!"

A mulher concordou, balançando a cabeça levemente.

"Ainda temos o Regulus" disse, a voz firme, e o homem a olhou incrédulo.

"Regulus? Regulus? Aquela criança mimada _nunca_ será um herdeiro digno para os Black, não como o meu Sirius seria, como..."

"Quer dizer que a culpa é minha?" ela questionou, feroz, e ele arregalou os olhos.

"Você não pode simplesmente desistir assim do _nosso_ filho. Nosso _primeiro_ filho, Walburga..."

Ela o olhou, e não havia qualquer compaixão, qualquer amor, qualquer conforto nos olhos dela.

"Eu só tenho um filho, Órion. E o nome dele é Regulus."

E, virando-se para dormir, murmurou apenas para si mesma:

"Não vou ficar correndo atrás para ele quebrar meu coração mais uma vez."

"O que disse?" perguntou o homem, ainda abalado.

"Nada, querido. Vá dormir."

E o silêncio reinou novamente na casa.

(Só depois do funeral de Órion ela teve coragem de queimar o nome de Sirius. Ele não deixaria, e uma parte minuscula dela, ainda tinha esperanças.)


	28. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

Tinham quase dez anos que não a via, mas ela continuava tão bonita quanto ele se lembrava. Os traços orientais, o cabelo macio, o sorriso charmoso - que não estava sendo direcionado a ele, mas ao vendedor com quem ela tentava pechinchar o preço. Apesar de todos os cheiros estranhos do Apotecário, ainda podia sentir o perfume forte e agradável dela.

Cho se virou, e sorriu para ele com gentileza, e Harry sorriu de volta, sem jeito. Era como ter novamente quatorze anos e querer chamar para o baile a garota mais bonita da escola, ainda que não pensasse nela daquela forma.

"Harry" ela falou, ainda sorrindo. "Você parece bem."

"Você não parece ter envelhecido um dia" respondeu, tentando não sorrir.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, rindo gostosamente, antes de falar novamente.

"A Chefia te fez bem. Você não era tão galante antes."

Harry abaixou a cabeça, sem jeito, e ela continuou sorrindo de forma delicada.

"Eu nunca te pedi desculpas, pelo meu comportamento" falou, meneando a cabeça. "Eu fiquei decepcionada e reagi como uma menina mimada."

"Eram tempos ruins" falou o homem, acenando a mão como quem diz que não é nada. "E faz muito tempo, também."

Ela sorriu, com seu pacote já na mão, e disse.

"Sabe, se tem uma história que eu vou contar para meus neto é como eu fui a primeira garota que o grande Harry Potter beijou" podia ver que ela estava implicando, mas isso não o impediu de corar violentamente. "Embora talvez seja melhor pular a parte das lágrimas."

"Acho que sim." respondeu, ainda sem jeito.

"Adeus, Harry" ela falou, saindo da loja e ele parou por alguns instantes, apenas observando-a ir, com uma ânsia que não entendia muito bem no peito. Uma saudade do que já tinha passado, do que nunca chegara a ser. Uma saudade de tempos tão piores e tão melhores.

Nunca tinha ouvido falar de nostalgia.


	29. That Wasn't Me

**That Wasn't Me**

Era óbvio que ele iria se apaixonar por outra garota, que não eu. Mesmo que eu não tivesse indiretamente causada o envenenamento do melhor amigo dele, garotas como eu, Romilda Vane, _nunca_ ganhariam.

Ela gostava dele, claro, mas não porque era famoso - como diriam Hermione Granger ou Ginny Weasley, tão acostumadas a ganhar e a ter as coisas que não lembravam mais como era isso - mas porque tinha coragem, porque era integro. E, claro, porque além de tudo isso era jovem e bonito, com um príncipe encantado. Nunca gostei particularmente de histórias com homens perfeitos, e por isso mesmo não tinha idéia do que me atingira quando vi aquele garoto - tão novo, tão bonito - sendo escolhido como campeão do torneio tribruxo. Acho que foi ali, realmente, que tudo começou para mim.

Harry Potter é o tipo de cara que sempre teve fama de que aceitava todo mundo, mas para mim ele só teve bochechas vermelhas, cortes diretos e desprezo velado. Era como olhar alguém que nunca te vê, mesmo quando te encara. É sempre engraçado como a sensação de ser a fim de alguém que não te nota faz você se sentir invisível. Eu me sentia assim, o tempo todo. Até mesmo Nick-quase-sem-cabeça era mais notável que eu. Só uma menina.

Uma menina louca, uma menina cega, uma menina caridosa -- um conforto pro ego que nunca realmente recebe atenção (foi o que eu ouvi as meninas da turma dele dizendo, afinal).

Era óbvio que ele iria lá e se apaixonaria por uma grifinória _que não eu_.


	30. Eu Não Sou Assim

**Eu Não Sou Assim**

Foram três dias até encontrá-la, sem saber direito o que eu tinha feito errado. E mesmo assim, ela parecia estar fugindo, e precisou segurá-la. Não podia simplesmente continuar matutando em sua cabeça, sem parar, o que exatamente tinha acontecido. Melhor perguntar diretamente a ela, já passara muito tempo se perguntando.

"Além de falar só de você, não me dar atenção, e ter me agarrado?" foi a resposta mal-humorada da garota.

Ele piscou - três vezes - a encarando antes de responder.

"Eu não..."

"Você _sim_" ela continuou, visivelmente irritada. "Eu não sou uma coisinha bonita pra você ficar agarrando e tentando... _apalpar_! Eu _mereço_ respeito, sabia?"

Cormac abaixou a cabeça, sem jeito.

"Eu _gosto_ de você, Hermione. Eu estava nervoso, e bebi antes para relaxar, e... Eu não sou assim! Eu só estava nervoso e tinha bebido demais. Por favor, me dê uma segunda chance."

Ele a olhou, fazendo uma melhor cara de cachorro abandonado, e ela o olhou, ao mesmo tempo surpresa e tentando parecer firme.

"Isso é só mais uma das coisas que os homens falam" respondeu, sem dar o menor crédito.

"Não, não é" respondeu, rapidamente, pegando na mão dela com delicadeza. "Eu gosto de você, e muito, e foi por isso que eu te chamei. Mais do que eu sabia, acho, porque eu estava passando mal de nervoso e Norton me deu umas doses de... Bem, não importa. Me desculpe. Você tem razão. Eu agi como um cafajeste e não mereço segunda chance."

Ele soltou a mão dela, e ela apenas o olhou, agora completamente incrédula, enquanto ele andava para longe, os ombros meio curvados.

(Sabia perfeitamente bem que, no final, seria Ron Weasley. Mas não deixara de ter esperança.)


	31. Mais Que Tudo

**Mais Que Tudo**

"Eu te amo, Helena, eu não posso viver sem você! Você mudou minha vida!" ele parou e respirou fundo, enquanto ela continuava a parecer educadamente intrigada com tal arroubo de emoção. "É tão difícil, e no entanto, é simples! Eu quero que você seja minha esposa, ou nenhuma outra mulher. Porque você é perfeita, como se fosse feita de estrelas, e de luz, de perfume das flores, e de todas as maravilhas do mundo. Case comigo, Helena, ou meu coração estará para sempre despedaçado."

A jovem ergueu levemente as sombrancelhas, intrigada, um leve sorriso no canto do rosto.

"Teus olhos são como a imensidão do mar, e olhar para você é como mergulhar sem saber nadar. Você toda é um sonho maravilhoso, um anjo de candura, uma perfeição suprema, e a vida inteira só existe para te agraciar, Helena, por favor... Me dê uma resposta, ou eu simplesmente não poderei suportar mais outro dia!"

Helena riu, com vontade, escondendo o rosto com uma das mãos. Ele quis ter esperanças, mas aqueles não pareciam ser risinhos cumplices e sim risos verdadeiros.

Cruéis.

"Ainda bem que não precisa ser poeta para trabalhar, senhor Barão. Sinto que acabaria morrendo de fome." foi sua resposta, antes de levantar-se num farfalhar de tecidos suaves e sair, o sorriso ainda no rosto, o nariz orgulhoso no ar.

Ele já não sabia se a amava loucamente, ou se queria despedaça-la por completo.

(Passou a eternidade com essa dúvida na cabeça)


	32. Conto de Fadas

**Conto de Fadas**

Os Lovegood eram uma família majoritáriamente sangue-puro, sim. Mas sempre foram excêntricos, e entre essas muitas excentricidades estavam lerem para seus filhos contos de fada trouxas.

Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, era como estar em um deles. A forma como ela dançava na grama, ao som da música da festa, era como a aparição de uma daquelas criaturas belas e delicadas que os trouxas falavam. A leveza de seus pés (descalços), o sorriso dela enquanto girava nos braços do rapaz, o brilho no olhar, eram todos encantadores.

Xenophilus soube imediatamente que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado, e que faria tudo para consegui-la.

Porque _ela_ era como o brilho de um raio de sol no meio de toda a guerra sombria, ela trazia a mágica na ponta dos dedos dos pés, no canto da boca. E sem pensar no que poderia parecer aquilo, foi tirá-la para dançar com ele.

E ela riu, e conversou, e dançou com ele, de tantas formas. E se abraçaram, como se fosse para sempre.

Os pés continuaram leves, em um movimento singelo, cada dia de suas vidas em comum.

Até o dia em que pararam de dançar, imóveis e sem vida, e ele achou que a escuridão o tomaria para sempre.

Foi então que ele viu a filha se aproximar, com seus grandes olhos azuis, os cabelos tão loiros.

E a mesma leveza nos pés.

Soube, naquele momento, que ainda tinha algo pelo qual viver.


	33. Bittersweet Lullaby

**Bittersweet Lullaby**

Para sempre, gravado na memória, ainda que nunca pudessem lembrar da maior parte das coisas.

A chegada do trabalho, brincar com o pequeno Neville, com mais alegria que em muito tempo. A guerra estava acabada.

O mundo tinha paz, mais uma vez. Paz para criarem seu pequeno.

O jantar, tão banal, peixe frito e batatas chips, falando sobre a finalização de julgamentos.

A esperança parecia banhar os dois, enquanto se abraçavam lentamente no chuveiro.

E, enquanto se vestiam e se preparavam para dormir, ele beijara sua barriga, do nada.

"Vamos ter outro bebê."

Alice sorriu, um sorriso emocionado, um sorriso puro, e se deixou levar para os braços dele, sem pensar em mais nada a não ser aquela família.

Nunca tinham sequer cogitado a hipótese de outra criança, mas parecia tão _certo_.

Aquela noite, eles começariam novamente, com mais alegria que antes, sem nenhum pesas.

Só não esperavam que, naquela madrugada, tudo fosse acabar.

Para sempre.


	34. Wrong Choices

**Wrong Choices**

Foi preciso toda sua coragem para declarar que, se não sobrevivesse, poderia se mudar para seu banheiro. Murta sempre fora uma menina sem jeito, e certamente tivera mais contato com Harry e Ron que com qualquer garoto enquanto estivera viva! Eles eram corajosos, e perguntavam coisas! Quase um conto de fadas além da vida, seria, se ele realmente viesse. Mas, claro, isso não aconteceria.

E então as visitas rarearam, até que notou que ele nunca mais aparecia. Logo percebeu que, talvez, tivesse se declarado cedo demais. Decidiu, então, prestar uma maior atenção para nunca falar esse tipo de coisa cedo demais. Aprenderia a esperar, e a ganhar confiança antes de dizer.

(Ás vezes, esquecia que estava morta. Nela, o romance ainda vivia.)


	35. Intocável

**Intocável**

Ela o ouviu. Com paciência, e esperou. Quis ajudar, porque gostava dele. Era um garoto sensível, não temia expressar seus sentimentos. Tinha problemas, e tinha medo, e não tinha ninguém -- como ela.

Ela o esperou. Todos os dias, até ele vir e começar a falar. Respeitando o espaço, porque ele precisava. Era um garoto que ela entendia, com quem podia conversar. O mundo era um pouco menos solitário, quando ele vinha. Um pouco mais vivo.

Ela se desesperou. Toda aquela luta, e aquele sangue. Não queria que ele morresse, que fizesse companhia eterna a ela. Ia além da pura ambição, do desejo de ter alguém. O queria bem, e todos aqueles tons de vermelho se misturando, eram aterrorizantes. Agradeceu, sem parar, a Snape.

Ela ainda esperava que ele viesse, quando soube do que acontecera. A traição, que não era a ela, e ao mesmo tempo, a atingia tão profundamente. Queria não ter raiva, não ter ódio. Queria entender o que tinha acontecido. Todas as confissões e o desespero, eram peças se encaixando. Não poderia, realmente ajudar.

Quis tocá-lo e dizer que entendia, mas ele nunca mais apareceu, e não conseguiria de qualquer jeito.

(Lembrou-se muito bem que estava morta. E o romance, para ela, nunca mais viveu.)


	36. Primeiro Andar

**Primeiro Andar**

Ronald era engraçado, gostava disso. E não se importava, se não fosse dançar. Ele era um garoto muito _peculiar_, e Luna gostava dele.

A não ser, claro, quando ele era rude. Tão gratuíto, tão desnecessário, tão... _estranho_.

Não a levava à sério, claro, mas quem a levava à sério, de qualquer jeito? Ele não a entendia, mas ela gostava dele, e nem sabia o que poderia fazer para... O que sequer queria fazer? Ouvir suas piadas era o suficiente, achava. Nunca pensou direito no que aquele apego significava.

Realidade e Luna, eram coisas muito distantes uma da outra, para que fosse além de apreciar sua companhia.

Cada dia menos, cada dia a grosseria incomodando mais. Até que deixou de ser algo tão importante quanto parecia no princípio. Apenas mais uma pessoa -- ainda uma pessoa especial, que a ouvia mesmo sem concordar.

Ainda gostava muito de Ronald, e sempre gostaria, claro. Ele era engraçado, afinal, e ela podia conviver com a rudeza, e parecia que fazia com ela cada vez menos, embora ainda o fizesse com os outros frequentemente.

Sua primeira paquera se desfez antes mesmo que pudesse fazer algo a respeito. Sem dores, decepções ou drama, apenas o maior ganho possível.

E, pintando o teto do seu quarto, escreveu "_amigos_".


	37. Sympathy for the Devil

**Sympathy for the Devil**

_"Use all your well-learned politesse __  
__Or I'll lay your soul to waste"_

Ela era só uma garota, e ele não estava interessado. Não importava se ela era uma Black, e uma aquisição valiosa para o grupo -- continuava sendo _só uma menina_. Outro homem, talvez, a tivesse olhado de cima a baixo e a mantido por perto desejando _outros favores_, mas não o Lord.

Aquilo fora uma dispensa sumária.

Bellatrix Black ainda não era uma mulher, mas já exibia no rosto e nas curvas todos os traços da perdição. Estava acostumada com olhares desejosos, com homens fazendo loucuras, com desejo alheio de tê-la por perto. Era um prêmio raro e único, alguém como Bellatrix, o fogo apaixonado de sua personalidade, os traços firmes e harmoniosos dos Black em cada ponto.

A única coisa que ele elogiara tinha sido sua humildade e seus bons modos. Qualquer demonstração além disso, ele repreendera e desprezara.

O Lord, definitivamente, não era um feminista natural. Logo, deveria ganhá-lo pelo cansaço.

Ela tinha lutado por ele, a vida inteira. Abdicara de sua liberdade em nome de procurá-lo. Todos os passos da sua vida, eram feitos apenas para seguí-lo. Nem mesmo Rodolphus, que intercedera por ela, que a adorava, era capaz de entender.

Bellatrix vivera em nome da causa do Lord, por quase vinte anos. No entanto, toda vez que se aproximava, ele a afastava com o mesmo olhar escarninho, com as mesmas palavras rispidas e repreensões. _Ainda era apenas uma menina_, aos olhos dele.

Ele já não era tão belo, ou tão charmoso, mas seu poder era ainda mais impressionante. Ainda era tudo que ela desejava.

Pensava, agora, mais do que nunca, no tempo em que ele a ensinara tudo que sabia. Como matar, como torturar, como criar pesadelos na cabeça de seu inimigo. Quando ele a vira como uma pupila -- e se perguntava se, na verdade, tinha ensinado a ela apenas por ela ser tão _inferior_ aos seus olhos ao ponto de precisar da mão dele para conseguir fazer aquelas coisas.

Então se lançava ainda mais intensamente em tudo que ele pedia ou sugeria, cautela nenhuma. Faria qualquer coisa por algum reconhecimento, um aceno de cabeça era capaz de resolver todas as humilhações anteriores. Mas os acenos eram cada vez mais raros, e as humilhações, cada vez mais frequentes.

Teria morrido verdadeiramente feliz, caso tivesse visto a reação do Lord a sua morte.

Saberia que era digna, afinal, como tanto tentara provar.


	38. Das inconveniencias

**Das Inconveniências De Se Namorar Uma Trouxa**

Ele não sabia exatamente como chamá-la para sair, inicialmente. Mas não foi tão difícil. Um sorriso, algumas palavras, e logo estavam conversando. Foi natural levá-la para jantar - até demais - e natural sair novamente. Não houve nada de diferente (ainda que fantástico) em beijá-la. E, mais rápido do que ele imaginara, três meses se passaram.

Mas um assunto vivia voltando à tona: Quando a levaria para conhecer seus pais?

Quando você tem dezoito, vinte anos; três meses é cedo demais.

Mas aos vinte e oito, com sua irmã mais nova já com um filho, três meses... Bem, já deveriam ter sido mais que o suficientes.

Percy gostava muito de Audrey. Pensava em um futuro juntos, às vezes, apenas para balançar a cabeça e imaginar que não daria certo. Sempre fora um pessimista - realista, argumentaria. Relacionamentos entre completos trouxas e bruxos eram uma coisa muito complicada.

Então, continuava adiando, momento a momento, quando a levaria na Toca.

E mais três meses se passaram, até que ela o deu um ultimato: ou mostrava que era mais que distração e a apresentava aos pais... Ou seria o fim.

Mulheres. Elas podem ser muito obstinadas, ainda mais com essas coisas.

Precisam saber que é sério. Precisam de pedidos completos. De enxovais escolhidos. De vestidos brancos, e caminhar pela igreja de braços dados com o pai.

... E ele sabia, agora, que daria a ela tudo isso... Se ela conseguisse resistir.

Então, assim, numa noite com nada de especial, ele chegou no apartamento dela trazendo flores.

Audrey, claro, ergueu as sobracelhas em descrença. Sabia que flores costumavam ser um prenuncio de algo ruim.

"Tem algo que preciso lhe falar" ele disse, muito sério.

Ela apenas cruzou os braços, se protegendo, esperando.

"O que?"

"Eu sou um bruxo."

Claramente ele não esperava pela reação dela: um tapa bem dado na cara, e gargalhadas histéricas.

"Patético, Percival, Patético. Você precisa de uma desculpa melhor. E espero que você tenha, realmente, ou as coisas vão ficar muito feias."

"É a verdade" ele tentou falar, mas ela apenas suspirou.

"Se você quer arranjar uma desculpa esfarrapada para fugir, tudo bem. Mas, só para você saber, eles recusaram o sangue que eu doei essa semana."

O homem arregalou os olhos, sem entender a conexão entre as duas coisas.

"Por quê?"

"Eles testaram o sangue, e deu positivo..." a mulher parou de falar, deixando o suspense no ar por alguns segundos, enquanto todo tipo de coisa horrível passava na cabeça do ruivo. "Para gravidez."

E, Audrey não esperava pela reação do namorado-enrolado: desmaiar.

(Riam sempre, no futuro, lembrando disso. Riam da incredulidade dela, do susto dele. Riam da vida que podiam nunca ter tido. Porque, naquele mesmo dia, ele a levou a toca, e anunciou - sem pedir - que iriam se casar. Algumas decisões não são difíceis de tomar.)


	39. Facilidade

**Facilidade**

Não foi difícil, para ele, quando ela deixou claro que tinha acabado. Nunca teve a menor dúvida que nada sairia dali, apesar de tudo, tinha os pés no chão. E uma menina tão mais nova, e em outro país, realmente... Nada mais poderia se esperar.

Não foi difícil, para ele, vê-la novamente. Ficou satisfeito de vê-la tão bonita, tão crescida... Tão claramente apaixonada. Achou graça, e riu consigo mesmo, porque sempre deveria ter sido óbvio, e ele tolamente desconfiara de Harry... Mas era claro que sempre fora Ronald.

Não foi difícil, para ele, nada daquilo. Era simples, parte da vida, nada de novo. Ele sempre a valorizaria em seu coração, como amiga, como uma menina que o viu por ele mesmo, quando a maioria das pessoas via apenas a fama. Sempre lembraria do primeiro beijo dela, do último beijo deles, da despedida suave e sem dor.

Não foi difícil. Para ele. Nem desconfiava no quanto sempre era dificíl para Ronald Weasley, esquecer tudo aquilo.


	40. Pequenas Coisas

**Pequenas Coisas**

Luna não esperava que Harry fosse convidá-la para ir com ele a festa do Slughorn. Nunca antes tinha ficado tão contente, porque aquilo deixava uma coisa realmente clara: ele gostava dela. Eles eram amigos.

E Luna? Gostava muito de Harry também. Ele era uma boa pessoa.

Harry não esperava subir as escadas e ver seu próprio rosto pintado no teto. Nunca tinha reparado no quanto Luna dependia deles para ter amigos, no quanto ela se importava, mas algo ficou realmente claro: ela o valorizava. O considerava um verdadeiro amigo.

E Harry? Harry a considerava uma amiga também. Ela era _especial_.

Luna não esperava que Harry a salvasse, com ajuda de Dobby, das masmorras da Mansão Malfoy. A consideração a deixara feliz, e cheia de esperanças novamente, embora ela nunca perdesse a esperança, era bom saber que ele não perdia.

E Luna? Ela tinha esperança em Harry, sempre. Ele merecia, por quem era.

Harry não esperava ser salvo de dementadores por Luna. A voz dela era firme e encorajadora, sempre calma, mesmo com todo o terror. As palavras, embora apenas atestando o óbvio, pareciam revestidas de uma fé e uma confiança, que só ela sabia demonstrar.

E Harry? Ele também confiava nela, e tinha fé que ela conseguiria sair viva. Ela era quase irreal demais, para não conseguir.

Passaram o resto da vida surpreendendo um ao outro, compreendendo um ao outro, estimulando um ao outro de uma forma que era tão simples, tão evidente, e no entanto... Tão surpreendente a cada vez. Seria tolice levar aquilo como atração, ou como romance, ou como amizade; era algo além e diferente de todas essas coisas. Não era sempre, não era o tempo todo, certamente não era desejo. Mas, quando acontecia, era como o clique de duas peças se encaixando perfeitamente. Duas metades opostas e iguais em cada detalhe, uma sensação única e inexplicável de compreensão e aceitação.

Eram amigos, claro, e o diziam sempre. Como mais poderiam chamar aquilo? Afinal, diferente de com Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou Neville, eles se entendiam de uma forma que era quase além das palavras, dos pensamentos, das coisas em si: era na essência.

(Na verdade, só George entenderia. E, claro, preferia nem lembrar, para entender.)


End file.
